Save You Love Me
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Side story to "Save Me Save You".  Getting close to Sam was like trying to get close to a starved, tortured, cornered beast.  It was all sorts of stupid and suicide and, well, Gabriel just wanted to get closer. Gabriel/Sam
1. Author's Note

_Author's Note presenting~_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_*Author walks onto a stage that looks however you imagine it. Use the force, young ones*_

_Author: Once upon a time I wrote a story called "Save Me Save You" between a drug addict coast guard and an abused man who was once strong who rose to again be strong. Now I return! BEHOLD! You asked for Sam and Gabriel's story BEHIND this story. I HAVE IT. And now I will show it to you. _

_Author's Id: READ ON, READ ON, READ ON, READ ON! YOU'LL LOVE IT, YOU KNOW YOU WILL._

_Author's Superego: I hope you'll enjoy this story… please tell me if I misrepresented something or another. Have a good day!_

_Author: This will be the only author's note in the story unless there is a common misconception among the readers that I believe I should put to rest publicly._

_Author's Ego: Onward to the story! Love you guys!_


	2. Something About You

His '66 Ford Mustang GT Convertible was at the mechanic's. Why, oh _why_? Hadn't he treated his baby right?

"What you've got here, you've got a shimmy problem. Not just that, there's a surge – you've been having fun with that there pile of rust?"

Okay, maybe he hadn't treated it the _best_, but… it was most certainly _not_ a pile of rust. He gave the mechanic his best glower without actually glaring. The mechanic would piss himself if Gabriel actually glared at him. He would know, tougher men had cried.

The mechanic rolled some chew around in his mouth. Spat it and the black dribble pinged into a beer can. "I'll put my boy on the job. He'll have your… ride running smooth in no time."

"How long is 'in no time'?"

"Decent time."

"How much will it cost?"

"Enough."

Luckily, the mechanic had turned away before viewing Gabriel's glare. Lucky bastard, it would have paralyzed him with terror.

He petted his Mustang. "It's okay, Candy, I'll take you home soon enough. We've got to make you all better first, than I'll put some air in your tires, gives you that nice oil that makes you purr…"

"Dude, are you _talking_ to your car?"

He spun around with wide "innocent" eyes. "She's my virgin baby…!"

This guy… was _huge_. Endless legs, broad shoulders, sleeves rolled up to the elbows on his bulging arms… but, _damn_, he was hot!

And loaded. Literally. Gabriel stared at the indistinct shape of a handgun clinging to the Hulk's side, hidden by the baggy waist of his blue jumpsuit.

And then he continued his one-over. Alright, so now he was dealing with someone liable to be dangerous, big deal! Danger was nice. Danger was exciting. Danger was his middle name.

Gabriel stared at his baby face for a moment longer than needed – or possibly even wanted. _Long, floppy brown hair_. He wanted to touch it. Touch, touch, touch – _pet the baby_!

"Uh, sir?"

"Hair?"

They stared at each other for a long moment. Wow, the sasquatch even had gorgeous eyes.

"_What_?" And straight, white teeth. Gabriel definitely wasn't expecting this guy to be that perfect.

"What?" he parroted.

"What about hair?"

"I didn't say anything about hair." He so wanted to pet him.

"… Right… Is this your car?" Mr. Gargantuan gestured to his Mustang.

"This is my baby!" He smiled fondly at his vehicle. "Her name is Candy."

Surprisingly, Gigantor didn't have anything to say to that. He just nodded and his jaw twitched, then he got straight down to work. He walked around the Mustang a few times, checked under the hood and tested the brakes.

He had the same thing to say as the first mechanic. Gabriel just liked him too much to tell him to shut up.

"Really?" He feigned surprise and awe to the best of his ability. "Could you explain to me what that all means? Not really car savvy here." Bullshit. But he really liked this guy's voice. He liked having those hazel eyes on him. Hell, he just liked the giant.

Even with his gun.

The mechanic frowned at him, like he knew he was lying. "Has your car been speeding up or slowing down without you pressing on the accelerator pedal?"

He gasped. "How did you _know_?"

Now the mechanic was just glaring at him. It was too adorable. "Listen, I know you're mocking me now –"

"Who, me?"

The mechanic's nostrils flared. "Yes, you."

"Am not!"

"Do you want me to fix your car or do you want someone else on the job?"

_Okay_, now he was seeing it. That was a dangerously cold glint for one to have in their eyes, Gabriel would know. He knew a lot of things. He pursed his lips and forced himself to be good. "Sorry." He offered an easy grin. "I just like to hear you talk."

The mechanic didn't blush like he had been aiming for. But he didn't call him a fag either, and that had to be good.

He did take a step back and away. "Not interested."

But he still discussed time and fees with him.

Gabriel left in a cab, his car going to stay at the shop for the next three days.

Now the only thing he had in common with that gorgeous moose was Candy.

And, _damn it_, he still wanted to pet his hair.

~::~

He called the shop the next day.

The boss answered and he asked to be switched to the man working on his baby. The mechanic snorted, but did as asked anyway.

"_Hello?"_ Ah, that was definitely the Hulk.

"Hey, there!"

He heard the man's exaggerated sigh. _"Sir, I haven't finished with your car yet."_

"Please, call me Gabriel."

"… _You're serious, aren't you?"_

"What? You got something against my name?"

"_No, no… Just… I got the impression that you weren't the least bit angelic."_

He took a moment to understand that. Then he scowled. "Oh, hah hah, Mr. Gargantuan has a sense of humor."

"_Who?"_

"You!"

"_That's not my name."_

"Which is why I called!" Gabriel nestled back in his love couch. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

There was dial tone.

"Hello?"

~::~

Sam Winchester, that was his name.

Gabriel only learned this after asking his boss.

He wasn't able to get a hold of his mechanic till it was time to pick up his baby.

~::~

"I don't want to let go!"

"Let go anyway!"

"No!"

"Gabriel, you're being so immature!"

He knew he was. What mature person would latch onto someone they hardly knew, much less someone armed?

He refused to let go anyway. Sam was just… just… _so cute_! How could he let this be the last time he saw him? Gabriel wouldn't allow it!

Sam was unsuccessfully trying to shove him off, but he wasn't letting go for the life of him. So what if he was vertically challenged? He was deceivingly strong and, despite what others liked to think of him, just as smart. His stance times momentum plus how much he could bench press said that he could pick Sammy here off his feet.

"Gabriel, grow up and let go of me," Sam hissed, right before he tried to deliver an unsuccessful right hook. Gabriel was too short and too close for it to be effective.

"You know you love it! When was the last time you were held, huh? You remind me of a great big teddy bear!" He paused. Sam was tense in his arms, no longer fighting, and, judging by how still his chest was, no longer breathing either. "Sammy?"

"… Don't call me that," he choked out. His hazel eyes looked away and his huge hands landed on Gabriel's shoulders.

Slowly but surely, instead of pushing him away, he held him closer.

It was a small victory, especially when Sam shoved him away as soon as he relaxed into the embrace, but Gabriel still did a jig in his head.

Sam walked away, pale and red at the same time, and the older mechanic came in to deal with sending Gabriel off.

Gabriel hummed a love song the whole way home.

~::~

"You gonna check that out?"

Sam jumped and spun around to glare at him. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel blinked innocently at him. "Isn't this a public place? Don't I have the _right_ to be here?"

Sam just gave him a drawl look. "You don't look like the library type."

He had him there. But, _honestly_, it wasn't like he had seen Sam walking down the street and had decided to stalk him all the way to the local library and then follow him among the aisles… It wasn't like that at _all_.

"Neither do you!" he countered, instead. "You look more like the illegal fighter kind."

"Maybe I am the illegal fighter kind." Sam tilted his head up and glowered down at him, like he was trying to make him feel smaller than he already was. "Maybe you should just leave me the _fuck alone_."

This was the first time he had seen him without his blue jumper on.

Gabriel took time to appreciate the sight. He had a leather shoulder bag and he would bet Candy on the pistol being in there. "No can do, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Listen, kiddo, I'm not going to beat around the bushes here," though he usually enjoyed doing so. He swaggered closer and opened his arms out in a here-I-am-this-is-me kind of deal. "I like you, I'm attracted to you, and I think you're a stuckup sonofabitch who isn't going to let me in for _crap_." He leered and Sam stared frigidly at him. "So let's start out with talking and work our way up from there."

"And if I don't want to talk?"

"You wound me."

"Ask me if I care."

"I know you don't care. But I want you to."

"Listen, alright!" Now Sam was getting frantic. The law book he had been reading till Gabriel snuck up on him was shoved angrily back into its place. "Leave me the fuck alone, I don't want to have a relationship with you! Not casual, not romantic, I don't even want to _hate_ you. Just leave me alone and everyone will be better for it."

He stormed out and, though Gabriel really didn't think they were done talking, he was _really_ happy to watch his back as he went. His lower back, anyway.

Tight jeans were God's gift, he would vouch for that.

~::~

Two months later, they met by complete accident.

Gabriel had just got off a date with a vegan and had the _overwhelming_ need for meat. Must have been something about her speech on farm animals and how it was all inhumane. Something like that.

So, there he was at the grocery store, and who else but Sam was there in the meat section?

But he looked worse for wear. There was a nice shiner on his cheek and cuts were along his knuckles on both hands. His bottom lip was split.

"Don't you look peachy tonight!" he greeted happily.

Sam turned a glare on him. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating. Y'know, growing boys need their protein." He trailed his eyes down Sam's body. He was wearing a loose coat, but Gabriel could spot the gun in his waistband from a mile away. Lucky for him, he doubted anyone else could. Sam wasn't stupid, he knew how to arrange his weapon so it didn't look conspicuous.

Gabriel just so happened to have a past with weapons.

"And you? You looking for some meat to put on that shiner?"

Sam jerked. "Dinner," he said simply and harshly, end of discussion.

"Imagine that, I just got done having dinner! You should come to my house and let me cook you something."

"But you just…"

"Vegan. Bleh. Now I'm starving!" Sam's belly growled. Gabriel was delighted to see him flush red. "And you are too, apparently."

"I've been busy the past few days, okay? I just haven't had time to sit down and eat a proper meal."

"Excuses, excuses." He snagged the steaks Sam had been eyeing and continued on his way, whistling. "What side dish do you want? No vegetables! God, I'm so done with vegetables today."


	3. Want To Stay Close

Getting close to Sam was like trying to get close to a starved, tortured, cornered beast. It was all sorts of stupid and suicide and, well, Gabriel just wanted to get closer.

After their first dinner – which turned out to be a total disaster with Gabriel decorated sloppily with food and Sam breaking his door on the way out (who would have thought he understood French?) – their meetings were random and frequent. Like fate was conspiring to bring them together.

Gabriel was on another date, because he really was an everybody's man, despite his obsession with the giant. His date was…

He was dull. Everything about him was dull and meaningless, not even the _sex_ was good.

The sex used to always be good. Even when his partners were just terrible, he always had a way to enjoy sex. This guy, he was so boring, he made _sugar_ boring. For Gabriel, that was blasphemy.

But this date, he was so self-assured of himself that he didn't even understand Gabriel's subtle ("do you have somewhere else to be right now?") and not so subtle ("LEAVE") hints to depart.

When he heard the knock on his door, he was out of the bed and there before he even realized he was still naked. Didn't care!

He swung open the door and Sam was on the other side, looking haggard and… hurt. Blood was flowing out of his side, his hand cupped to the wound, and he was paler than death.

He didn't even seem worried that Gabriel was nude.

"Sammy, what have you gotten yourself into?" he whispered, edging the man into his apartment.

"I-it's Sam…" He landed heavily on the love couch and wheezed. "Didn't know… didn't know where else to go… Azazel… his apartment… wanted to kill him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, Sammy!... You're bleeding all over my couch!" Too late for that, he guessed with a sour frown.

Sam gave him an odd look.

Oh, right. He just admitted to attempted murder. "I'll take care of this, don't worry, kiddo. I've got your back." He winked and Mr. Gargantuan swallowed thickly, obviously ill at ease but unable to do jack shit about it.

Gabriel's date stumbled out of the bedroom. "Gabriel, aren't you…" He saw Sam and the blood and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"It's all part of your imagination," Gabriel whispered, completing a few complex hand movements that magicians make when they know their tricks weren't entertaining their audience. "Go wake up in your own bed."

He didn't fight him this time. He walked out, half naked, and the door clicked silently shut behind him.

A few minutes later, Gabriel heard him screaming down the sidewalk. He really shouldn't have left his living room window open… He was getting too lax in his lifestyle.

"Who…?" Sam blinked hazily.

"Just a quick lay."

"No… no such thing." Sam glared at him and Gabriel – Gabriel _got it_.

No wonder Sam wouldn't respond to him. He was that true-love kind of person, wasn't he? And Gabriel's flirting must have been bad on him.

"For me, there is. Now let's get you all spick and span again, huh?"

It took effort getting Sam into the shower. Not _that _much effort to get him _there_ – even if he was awkwardly larger than Gabriel – but to get him _naked_.

He struggled weakly when Gabriel went for his pants and he took a moment to remember that he was still bare. "Don't worry, kiddo, I won't do anything like that… unless you want me to, of course." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Sam gave him a bitter look.

"I'm going to have to come up with a name for that face. It's too cute to be a glare and too mean to be a pout."

Sam didn't say anything after that. He let Gabriel strip him (and managed to somehow grab a towel off the rack to cover his unmentionables with) and then lay him down in the shower. The water ran hot and Gabriel scrubbed away the blood and grime. He found three knife wounds, all miraculously avoiding vital organs and muscles. They pierced his torso and bled profusely, but they wouldn't kill him, not unless they were left unattended.

He took his time cleaning them and finished off with stitching them shut.

Sam barely even winced.

"… Bitchface."

Gabriel raised a brow at him. "What?"

"I had… someone I knew called them bitchfaces."

Gabriel could actually feel the waves of sorrow that rolled off of Sam. "Bitchface. I like it." He patted Sam's hip and kept his eyes carefully above his waist. The towel was very form-fitting when wet and he wanted to _stare_ like nobody's business, but he didn't want to scare him off either.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to keep messing with him. The "forever" thing wasn't something Gabriel considered often. But that was obviously what Sam was after. If he was after anything at all.

But he would take care of him for now. Keep it in the cards because, well, he liked the kid. He liked him for reasons he wasn't even sure of.

Maybe he was just insane like that. Who else would be hitting on the guy with the knife wounds?

~::~

He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels till he found the news coverage on the catch of the serial rapist and killer Azazel. He didn't have a last name, he was simply Azazel, and he had a thing for breaking into apartments and homes where girlfriends or wives were all by their lonesome.

An anonymous source had turned him in and when police had arrived at the stated location, a posh apartment room, they had found a man with three bullet wounds – one in each kneecap and one very _personal_ between the legs. But he had been alive and very much able to trick a gun off of one of the arresting officers before getting his fourth bullet wound in the shoulder.

There were statements from many men (and most families) who were upset with the stranger who had put Azazel in this condition. To sum up the two dozen or so accounts, they had all wanted him _dead_. But they would have to settle for what they had and they did, though many imposters were quick to turn up as soon as the Chief of Police announced that they would have to conduct a search for the person who had turned Azazel in. People weren't allowed to just go around shooting people, no matter their crimes. At least, not to the point of severity this man had been shot to.

By the end of two hours, Gabriel had come to the conclusion that, yes, this was who Sam had wanted to kill. Call it intuition or on-the-job instinct (though he was no longer on the job). He looked at the sick bastard's face and he just _knew_. And, yes, Sam had definitely wanted to kill him. But he hadn't. He thought vaguely back on the law book he had seen Sam holding in the library.

Justice had been served, apparently.

Gabriel called up an old informant. "Hiya, Odin! Say, you want to do me a favor? I need an address…"

~::~

He visited Sam's apartment complex. His one neighbor was a crack whore the other was a graduate student working weekends at a strip club to make ends meet. So far he wasn't impressed.

Walking into the disgusting hovel, he was even less so. Sam lived far worse than anyone on his floor. No drugs, no alcohol – nothing like that. But he was out of food and the only furniture he had was a sagging mattress in his living room. A small mountain of books was beside it and within reasonable distance of the bed was an old radio. The most expensive thing to be found was his arsenal, which was hiding beneath a rotten floorboard.

Gabriel waited for Sam to wake up. After taking care of him, he had settled him down in his bed – which Sam's feet hung off of, but, hey, Gabriel wasn't that big of a guy. At least it was wide.

When he did, the first thing Gabriel said was "you're really sad, you know that?" and then he caught him with a left hook and headbutted him.

Sam was out like a light.

Gabriel wandered off to nurse his sudden headache.

~::~

Sam woke up later that day with two bruises on his face.

Gabriel watched him from the doorway, first how he assessed his surroundings and then how he stared at his worldly possessions at the edge of the bed.

"Don't mind me, I just told your landlord that you wouldn't be going back anytime soon." Sam looked sharply up at him. "Oh, and, by the way, welcome to your new apartment, roomy!"

He was quick to scuttle off before Sam started throwing his collection of hard covers at him.

~::~

Living with someone who wanted him dead was difficult.

What Gabriel found more difficult was trying to determine how he felt about the kid. He was emotionless at best, and his needs ranged from nonexistent to only basics. He spent, like, seven minutes in the bathroom at most and even less time eating. When he was hurt, he didn't broadcast it unless it was near-fatal or he couldn't reach the wounds to fix them up.

But, for Sam's sake, he tried to understand.

~::~

He got a vague idea of what he was dealing with when a storm broke out.

The thunder growled and hollered and the lightning flashed menacingly. The clouds rolled over each other like black hungry beasts and the rain came down harder than hail. Rivers flowed down the street and the nearest lamppost swayed dangerously under the assault.

Gabriel was rather enjoying it from the window, sipping a fruity drink with a sugary rim while he was at it.

Then he heard the whimpering.

He followed it to the bedroom and Sam was there, huddled in the corner of the room, staring at the ground, and Gabriel knew by how glassy his eyes were and how _weak_ he looked that he had just woken up – or worse, was still dreaming.

"Sammy?" He approached slowly, speaking softly. "Kiddo? Talk to me…"

He whined long and low in his throat. "Why did he have to hurt her? I-I loved her…"

"Of course you did, Sammy. You're a lover, not a fighter." He wished. But he kept that to himself and came a little closer.

Sam must have still been sleeping because he launched himself at Gabriel and – yes, that was a hug. It was tight and uncomfortable, but Sam was sobbing into his neck and mumbling things that he couldn't understand.

"I was going to marry her. I- why? She was so pretty and kind and I loved her…"

"I know you did." He petted Sam's hair out of his face. It was softer and thicker than he had ever imagined and it felt like he was running his fingers through liquid chocolate. _Hair_. Had the situation been any less drastic, he would have reveled in the moment.

"No… no, no, NO! WHY – ?" He sobbed and held Gabriel harder, a war going on in his mind with what was happening and what wasn't. "Not her… She never did anything wrong…"

Gabriel pressed a kiss to his brow and shushed him gently. "Of course not."

"She deserved so much more…"

"So much more. She deserved so much more."

"I killed her…"

"What? No, no, no… You didn't."

"Everyone I love dies."

"Not true." Was Sam really talking through his nightmare or was he awake now?

"Don't get close to me, Gabriel." Sam pulled back and now he knew he was awake. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Stop trying, just leave me alone for your own sake."

This was the moment to decide whether he wanted Sam or – "No can do, kiddo. You see, I really do like you" – not.

Obviously, he did. But how _much_ did he like him? Obviously enough to put up with his baggage.

"Do you just want me for sex?" He sounded desperate and lost. With Gabriel watching, he stood up and shoved off his sweat pants and white tee.

Gabriel was just a man. So he stared, because he couldn't stop. Sam was gorgeous. Of course, he already knew that. He had seen Sam naked twice by now and half-naked upon a few different occasions.

But that didn't make it duller each time, it was almost a high whenever Sam strutted around bare.

He snagged Gabriel's hands and put them on his hips, letting him touch, and his hands wandered before he could stop them. He was warm and solid beneath his palms, not an ounce of fat to be found…

There was no lust in Sam's eyes. He stared down at Gabriel and he was dead beneath his touch.

He sighed and looked away. "Kiddo, put your clothes back on and go to bed."

"W-what?"

"I want your body. Who wouldn't? You're gorgeous! But I want you too." He looked up at him. "I want you all to myself."

That should have scared him, how willing he was to say that. But he was willing to say it again, and stick by his word. He might be slow to commit, but when he did, he Committed, with a capital C because he was so serious and everyone knew capitals were serious. And he was Committed to Sam.

Sam kicked him out of the bedroom.

Gabriel didn't go to sleep. He didn't want Sam leaving and getting caught up in the storm.

Who was he kidding? He just didn't want him to leave.

~::~

Sam barged into the apartment after work the next day. He was wearing his bitchface.

"Alright, I give up! _Please_, why aren't you asking me any questions? I shot someone three times, I _admitted_ everything to you last night, _why aren't you curious_?"

Gabriel just stared at him over the chocolate syrup bottle he was currently squeezing to death into a glass of milk.

"Fine then, I'll ask!" He slapped his hands down on the counter between them. "How did you know where I lived?"

"You mean you didn't tell me?"

"Of course I didn't tell you! How did you know? Why don't you care that I shot someone?"

Okay, Gabriel would admit to having an obsession over the kid, but he was obviously losing it. "Shot who?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Who are you talking about?"

Sam blinked at him. "… Are you seriously playing dumb with me?"

"Of course not! I'm five years old, I don't play dumb with anyone!"

Sam rubbed his eyes. "That's four fingers."

"Damn. Five year olds aren't known for counting."

"And you're not five years old."

"How do you know? Have you ever asked my age?"

Sam took a careful step back. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm your roomy." He smiled. "You want some choco milk?"

~::~

Sam started questioning everything after that. At one point, he wrecked Gabriel's apartment looking for weapons.

He thought that was ridiculous. Had Sam asked, he would have just showed him.

He found it eventually on his own, though, in a compartment hidden beneath the bathroom sink after picking the three individual locks.

He looked at him differently after that. But he didn't leave.

Instead, he opened up a bit more.

Gabriel could get that. It must be harder to kill a guy who keeps an armory in his bathroom.


	4. Secrets Aside

He saw Sam leafing through another law book.

That was when Sam hesitantly told him that he had been going to law school before… before _that_ had happened.

Gabriel clucked his tongue. "Why don't you go back?"

Sam shook his head. "I can't afford it now. Besides… it would kind of be a slap to the face if I went back to law after… this."

"But you looked happy there for a moment."

Sam looked longingly at the cover.

Gabriel couldn't imagine the appeal behind following some pre-set rules, but Sam was obviously in love with them.

Two weeks later, the college Sam had been going to contacted him, telling him that they would _love_ to have him back.

Sam spun on Gabriel the second he was done reading the letter. "What did you do?"

"Me?" He sucked on his lollipop. "Nothing much."

Sam didn't believe him.

But the joy in his expression made all that he did do worth it.

~::~

Between his part-time job and going to college thirty miles away, Gabriel didn't get to see Sam that much.

Which really upset him.

So he made a dinner date!

Sam had a bitchface on across from him. There were cherries in the jello and the steaks were shaped like hearts. The drinks were fruity and the candles were lit.

This time, however, Sam didn't run out on him.

That was definite progress.

~::~

"I could charge you on kidnapping," Sam said randomly one day.

"You could now, could you? I didn't know I kidnapped you."

"As far as the law is concerned, you did."

Gabriel let himself fall across Sam's lap and therein the textbook he was reading. He mock fainted and whispered breathily, "Oh, have mercy on my soul…"

Sam… _smiled_. Actually smiled, lips stretching awkwardly across his baby cheeks, and it was beautiful. It was… it was worth the world to him. Nothing had ever been more valuable to him and he _literally_ hit himself for having such cheesy thoughts, but he couldn't help it. The way Sam's eyes twinkled, how his dimples showed, just how freaking _adorable_ he was – overpowering.

Sam frowned at him. "Gabriel, why are you _hitting_ yourself?"

"Sammy! Arrest this man, he is _assaulting_ me."

"Uh…"

"_And_ he's mocking me!"

Sam looked suspicious now. "Do you take medication for anything?"

~::~

He went to Sam's graduation not a year later. He had already taken four years at an earlier time and apparently he excelled at school because five years was all it took for him to strut across that stage.

He walked down the aisle with diploma in hand and Gabriel grinned as Sam spotted him in the crowd and, so very shyly and nervously, waved.

Again, _huge_ progress.

~::~

"What do you do for a living?"

Strange thing to ask after so long but, eh. Gabriel didn't care. "I'm a chief coast guard. I tell other people to throw themselves into the ocean for the sake of other people. _Great_ fun."

"You don't sound like it's great fun." Sam gave him a weary look. "You sound like you hate it."

Gabriel had never really had a problem with bad people and death. The problem was that these weren't bad people who were dying. "Shut up, Sammy. Don't you have a job interview tomorrow?"

~::~

"What did you do before you were a coast guard?"

Gabriel slammed his foot down right there. Or, well, his grenadine. "Sammy! What's with all these questions lately?"

Sam shrugged. "I want to, well, know you. I've been living with you for about a year and half now, it bothers me that I have no clue who you are."

"You know who I am better than most people do."

"Fine then, I have no clue _what_ you are."

"An angel in disguise." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Sam delivered him a powerful bitchface. "That's not what I meant."

"Listen, Sammykins –"

"_What_?"

"– you don't really want to know."

"Terrible nicknames aside… I shot someone and you didn't care. You _still_ don't care. You haven't asked why I did it or what it had to do with my fiancé. You just went with it. What kind of person are you that you just let all of that… go?"

"The kind of person you're living with." He got out the vodka. It was going to be one hell of a night. "Be careful I don't cuddle you in your sleep."

"No, seriously, what are you?"

Gabriel considered the best way to answer that question. There were a fair number of different ways to breach that subject and hundreds of possibilities branching off of that and a part of him wanted to make a game of it. He was good at games. He'd have Sam guessing for the rest of their lives.

Their lives. He liked it.

"An angel in disguise." Sam's expression screwed up into great disdain. "I told you that."

"What does that even mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"I want it to mean what it _means_."

"Not very lawyer of you, now is it?"

Sam groaned and rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Gabriel, tell me about you." No "please", no "if you'd like", it was a total demand.

Gabriel took a long swallow of the straight alcohol. It needed sugar. Everything needed sugar. Sam could use some sugar too. He rather liked that thought, Sammykins with sugar on him. He fantasized on what form the sugar would come in. "I'm a happy pervert. I want to throw you down and make you beg for my cock, but I want _you_ too and it's more sour than sweet to be here with you like this." He laughed at Sam's not-so-shocked-as-flustered expression. "Now tell me about you. Tell me about all those things you keep saying I should be bugging you for."

He liked to think the alcohol was working fast.

To his shock, Sam actually relaxed and sat down. He gestured for his own glass and Gabriel passed the vodka over with it. "I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. My mom died when I was six months old and till the day my dad died a few years later he blamed me for it. When he was gone, I was adopted by this guy named Bobby and he… wow, he was everything I had ever wanted in a dad… and then he killed himself because he couldn't stand life as a paraplegic.

My best friend Jo and her mother Ellen were attacked by a rabid dog and died together… with the mutt. Chuck was a friend of mine too but then he just… disappeared into thin air one day. No explanation, no leads, he was just _gone_. Then I found out I had a younger brother but that was only _after_ he was used in a… a cannibalistic ritual… A-and… it's all fucked up. I can't… there was – is – was… someone else, but… I don't have the right… and…" He put his face in his hands.

"When I was eighteen I left and moved to Palo Alto, California on a full scholarship to Stanford. I just wanted to get away from everything. I was such… _bad luck._ I met this girl two years later – she was amazing, just _everything_ to me… Her name was Jessica Moore. It was… love at first sight. Do you know how that feels?"

"No." He knew what attraction at first sight felt like. It felt like a boner. But if he said that right now even he would have to kill himself. "Go on anyway."

Sam shuddered and then went on. "I asked her to marry me, when I was twenty-four. She said yes. And then… and then the very night _after_…" his swallowed thickly. "I-I'd been doing something, something not even that _important_, and when I got home… there was so much blood. She was wearing that white nightgown and it was red and she was on the bed just… just… _spreadeagle_! Someone had tied her down and…"

Gabriel got the gist of it. "It's okay. Go on."

"She was dead… There wasn't any time to call for help, she was gone by the time I got home. And you want to know the _bullshit_ of it? _I_ was the main suspect! They kept _me_ holed up in a cell till they checked out my alibi and then they just _dropped the case_. They didn't look, didn't ask anyone else, they just said it was 'unsolvable' and that was the end of _that_."

"It wasn't though, was it?" Obviously not.

"No, it wasn't. I dropped out of college and _I_ went looking. And I found him. I wanted to kill him with everything in me, I wanted to do _so much_. He wouldn't. Stop. Talking. About everything he had done and he used it to blindside me." Sam looked dazedly into space. "His name was Azazel. When I asked why he did it all, he looked me in the eye and he said… he said…" a tear trekked down his cheek and he swallowed thickly. Vodka sloshed down his throat. "he said it was because _we let him_ and he smiled, like everything was okay and he had done the right thing. And then he tried to do it to _me_ –"

"Whoa, whoa! He tried to rape _you_?"

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I shot his dick off. He's gone. If I'm lucky, he'll be killed in a jail fight." Tears dripped off his jaw. "He did those things to Jess and when I went to kill him it didn't make me _feel_ any better… like he was getting the easy way out. That's why I called the cops and just left him there."

"He tried to _rape_ you?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I've got a visit to make so I can show him the _true_ meaning of pain," Gabriel grumbled to himself and then proceeded to make himself a banana float. Screw the alcohol, he needed a sugar rush. A massive one. With maybe a touch of liquor.

Maybe he'd make the bananas float with vodka.

Sam stared solemnly at him. "What are you? And don't give me any shit, alright? Just… what?"

Gabriel dumped a heaping of vanilla ice cream into a bowl. "Sammykins –"

"Please don't call-"

"You don't need to know."

"Fine! But I _want_ to know."

"Not really."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't."

Sam threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! This is going to be unfair… or at least I think it's going to be unfair… but I got a job offer… in Oregon. Thank you for everything, Gabriel. I'll start paying you back for all the money you put into me and –"

"Over a petty little secret?" Gabriel didn't want him to go. He didn't want that at _all_.

"I told you mine! All of it, everything that has made me the way I am. And if it's so petty and little, why can't you tell me?"

Gabriel glared at him. "How's your sense of humanity, Sammykins?"

"Don't ch-"

"How is it?"

Sam stared down at his tumbler. "I shot a man. You tell me."

"You shot a man over what he did to someone else. You didn't even kill him. I think your sense of humanity's pretty decent, kiddo."

"What are you getting at?"

"If you _must_ know, I don't really have one. Or, at least I used to not have one."

"A sense of humanity?"

"Yeppers. I used to exercise my right as an inhumane person a lot too."

"What does that mean?"

"Sammykins, I used to kill people for money. Whether they were naughty or nice."

Sam paled and stared at him with wide eyes.

"From a degree of one to ten, how safe do you feel right now?" Gabriel expected him to dive for a weapon, maybe consider that Gabriel was no better than Azazel. Or maybe he would just pack up and go anyway, sign up for witness protection (though that always failed whenever he was, or had been, put on the job) and turn him in. Lawyers weren't supposed to get friendly with former mercenaries.

But Sam never did as he was expected. He blinked a few times, looking coltish and a bit frazzled, and then he traded his vodka for water. "What's for dinner?"

Gabriel took that, and the soft smile that accompanied the question, as a ten on the safety meter. "Banana splits. You want yours with or without alcohol?"

"I was hoping for a salad."

"That's because you're a bunny. Hop away, long ears, hop, hop, hop~"

"Hey!"

"Hay's for horses. You're a bunny, have a carrot."

~::~

Sam came back from his first big (HUGE) case bleary and frustrated. He was supposed to prove that his client had never molested any of his five daughters while all five daughters were under the impression that he _had_. However, it wasn't as simple as that.

"He's innocent," Sam mumbled begrudgingly. He wasn't actually allowed to discuss the case outside the courtroom but it wasn't like Gabriel would go around telling people what he said anyway. "How do you _fight_ something like this? I mean, the youngest girl is seven. One look at her and the jury's mind was made up, I could _see_ it."

"How do you know he didn't do it?"

"He's gay."

"Then how did he have five daughters?"

"He was confused."

"He could be confused again," Gabriel pointed out lightly, sipping his strawberry daiquiri.

"There was no evidence to support the claim! No stains on any surface of the home, the mother practically laughed at the idea of her ex-husband "getting it up" just so he could rape his own kids –" Sam shuddered at the reminder and Gabriel could only imagine that that conversation went _exactly_ along those lines. "and four of them are still virgins! No vaginal tearings, their hymens were intact –"

"Didn't you say he was gay?"

Sam sighed. "Yes. There was no anal tearing either."

"Why would they want to accuse their gay dad of raping them?"

"He's a millionaire. If he goes to jail on molesting his own children, the wife will receive a huge settlement. Then, when he dies, she'll get the rest of his fortune."

The chances of him dying in jail on charges of pedophilia were high, Gabriel mentally concluded. That wouldn't be a long wait.

"So what? This is all the mom's planning?"

"No. The oldest girl is sixteen years old with the IQ of Einstein."

"A sixteen-year old orchestrated a crime?"

Sam gave him a look. "When did you become a mercenary?"

"I was fif- _oh_. She's _that_ kind of smart. This doesn't sound good for you."

"It isn't." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "They have no evidence but with something like this they practically don't _need_ it. The moment one girl gets on the stand, she starts crying and pointing at him, saying 'he touched me in bad places'."

"I always took you for the kind who wanted kids."

Sam looked into thin air with longing. "Yeah… But these girls just want to make their big sister happy. Have I told you that she practically raised them? Their mother was always too busy organizing functions to acknowledge them and their mom's grudge against their dad for suddenly being gay didn't help them open up to him on the weekends he had them. It's not like they're old enough to know what they're doing, they're just doing whatever their big sister tells them. The second oldest are eleven-year old twins and the nine-year old has a learning disability. The seven-year old… She's seven years old."

"Why can't you just tell the jury that?"

"Because the judge omitted the testimony we got from the twins on the basis that they didn't have a lawyer present."

"What do you have to work with?"

"There was no physical evidence."

"That could still leave a lot," Gabriel admitted. "Kiddie porn, hand jobs, blow jobs, fondling… things that don't leave marks."

"That's what they have on us."

"That's a smart teenager."

Sam rubbed his eyes. "She scares me, Gabe."

"… What did you just call me?"

"Uh… Gabe?"

"Thought so." He allowed himself a moment of pleasure. "You want some help?"

"_No_."

"I don't off kids! Geez… I was just going to give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Gabe, _no_."

"Just plant something bad on her person and suddenly _she's_ the one with charges. You get a search warrant for her room and, oh, looky what's out in the open –"

"It's too late for that," Sam sighed. "Even if I would still tell you no."

Two days later the father was found guilty on five counts of child molestation. The mother received a $100,000 settlement. Three weeks later, the father died after a violent gang rape. Approximately $2,000,000 was given to the ex-wife.

Sam and Gabriel went to his funeral. The father's boyfriend and a preacher were the only other ones there.

Five days later, the sixteen-year old genius was found with a weapon in school. She had no clue where it came from but it was enough for a detective to search her room. For some reason, her diary was in plain sight, opened to the date of her father's trial where he was pronounced guilty.

In clear feminine curves, she had written out _Oh my God, I can't believe they fell for it._

Gabriel refused any accusation of involvement. Not that Sam asked.


	5. Because of Love

He had an "Oh God" moment. The moment where one realized that they were hopelessly, pointlessly, stupidly, undoubtedly, despairingly, overwhelmingly, completely, _in love_. It hit him hard in the gut and he had the overpowering urge to throw up, his heart was going so fast in his chest and his belly flopping so madly. As a result, his mind didn't seem that sharp either and his vision took on an angelic, ethereal glow.

It was the moment where Sam gave a small crying boy the _101 Dalmatians_ puppy he had just won from the carnival's hoop-throwing stand. It was bigger than the tyke was. Then he took the time to help him find his uncle, holding him up on his shoulders so he could spot him in the hordes of milling people.

And then Gabriel did throw up, because when the uncle was located and the boy safely turned over, the boy kissed Sam on the cheek and said "'ank you" and Sam got that googly-eyed look that said that his heart had just melted.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked as they got in the car. "I told you not to eat so much cotton candy."

The cotton candy had had nothing to do with that colorful spew across the ground. And Sam's shoes. But he had apologized for that and Sam seemed more concerned for him than his boots. "'M fine," he gurgled. "Don' worrrry f'me…'

"What?" Sam looked at him with that adorable face of his, eyes still bright and cheeks flushed, hair so floppily gorgeous. Gabriel loved him.

"'M gonna be s'ck 'gain."

"Not in the car!"

~::~

Sam was eating a protein bar while Gabriel feasted upon a triple-chocolate cake. Why so much chocolate? Well, the guy he was currently in love with was sitting right next to him, so close their hips were touching, and they were watching _Latter Days_ on TV. _Latter Days_ was about a Mormon going to the big city, meeting a flamboyant gay, and then falling in love, followed by being found out by his Mormon group, then his family, and then trying to kill himself because he found out that said flamboyant gay had gone after him on a bet. He lived, dad put him in a correctional facility, he got out, and there was a happily ever after as he went back and found out that flamboyant gay really did love him.

They weren't that far though. They were as far as the heavily edited sex scene.

Sam nibbled on his treat. "This is a bit different from the book."

That was obviously the sexiest thing Gabriel had ever heard anyone say in all of his existence. It was so hot, Gabriel gave himself away.

He groaned and leaned over, kissing Sam right on the lips. There was definitely tongue involved.

And Sam definitely kissed back.

~::~

Gabriel came back from work to see Sam on their bed (the one they shared because neither of them enjoyed the couch and getting another bed just didn't seem worth the effort), fondling a knife and a blanket hastily pulled over his lap. He looked freshly washed and his hair looked oh-so soft.

"Oh my God, is it my birthday?"

Sam flushed darkly. "No. It's just… You like me… I-I… I like you… I think… And I think we're both horny, so…? Please don't question it."

"I would never look a gift horse in the mouth. But is the knife really necessary?"

"I don't know how good your control is."

"Oh. _Oh_. Oh, you mean I get to…?"

"Yeah."

"I will no longer call you Sammykins," he declared, choking on emotions. "You are officially an angel!" A moose-y angel, anyway. Big and dangerous and gorgeous and offering himself to Gabriel.

"Gabe…"

"Oh, my moose-y angel…" he sighed. "I love you so much."

Both parties went completely and rigidly still.

Oh shit.

Sam took a deep breath and stabbed the knife into the side table. The blanket came off and he wriggled into the center of the bed, legs bent so all of him fit. "Are you coming or not."

"I will be soon enough."

Sam turned brazen red and threw a bottle of lube at him. "Stop being such a perv."

"I can't help it! You're giving me so much material to work with here."

"Do it or you're sleeping on the couch."

"I'm as innocent as the white driven snow, master."

Sam cracked a smile. "I thought so."

~::~

Making love to Sammy was like having someone come up to him and say that he was going to make love to a gorgeous, damaged, unbelievably amazing man. Either way he looked at it, there was just no good way to describe it.

There he was, though. Sam was there, beneath him, sweat glistening on his evenly tanned skin. His hands were bunched in the pillows, his floppy hair haloing his euphoric expression. Legs were splayed wide, curving over Gabriel's thighs. Quivering, he was just shaking _all over_. His abdomen flexed, relaxed, flexed, relaxed – it was all happening at once, an endless litany of motion, and Gabriel was drinking it all in.

He was intoxicated and maybe just a bit desperate because it was _oh so much_ and yet not nearly enough. He couldn't hold Sam tight enough, couldn't thrust into his tight, hot, willing body just the way he wanted, couldn't reach just the right distance to slap their lips together and play with his tongue. It was all just _this_ edge near perfect and he was striving with everything in him.

When nothing else worked, he settled for practically folding Sam in half to reach his mouth, cutting crescent-shaped marks into his hips as his hands sought purchase, his pace at times brutal and at others maddeningly gentle.

His moose-y angel groaned and rubbed his length, nipping at Gabriel's bottom lip. "G-Gabe… so good… So good…"

"Want more? I want… more. So much more. Gotta gimme more, angel…"

"C-Can't… can't!" Sam arched off the bed and cried out, body jerking as Gabriel found that spot deep inside of him. He made sure to find it again… and again and again until Sam was actually _sobbing_, chest and face red, eyes looking straight into his without seeing a damn thing. He loved that look. If he could reach his cell phone, he would put that look as his screen.

"Yes… you can… Can!"

Sam bared his teeth and growled. "Too much!"

"Never. No such… _thing_!" Muscle spasms. They would be the end of him. "Oh, Sammy…"

He was met with snarling and his world twisted around him. Suddenly he was looking up at his moose-y angel, Sam bobbing up and down on his length. Sam put his hands behind him on Gabriel's thighs, balancing himself, and Gabriel looked with intense concentration between their two bodies.

This was better than any porn movie. This was _Sam_. And that was him disappearing _into_ Sam.

"Gonna… gonna go by _my_ pace now."

Gabriel petted his stomach, chest, and shoulders. He pulled him down into a kiss. "Have your wicked… way with me. Ooooh yeah…"

"G-Gabe!" Sam put his hand on his member only to be swatted away. Why make him do _all_ the work? Gabriel grinned as he teased his member.

Sam moaned and threw his head back, snapping up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down on Gabriel's cock…

And, quite abruptly, he had the urge to buy a trampoline.

But not just that moment.

Another moment.

A moment where Sam wasn't riding him into oblivion.

"G-Gabe…"

"S-Sam… Love you, love you, love you… Oh _God_, do that again, love you…"

"Gabe!"

"Close? So close."

"Can't…" He was becoming erratic, moving frantically, squeezing around him, throbbing in his hand –

And then he was done. Just one huge heavy spasm of pleasure bearing down on him. So hot and sweaty and shaking… and sticky and wet.

His pulsing insides dragged Gabriel along with him.

"Oh God… Love you so much."

Sam grumbled something against his shoulder that he couldn't make out.

"What?"

"M mmf mm mm."

"I don't speak that language."

It was too late anyway. Sam snored into his skin, hands curled against his chest.

"You're going to wake up all dirty now." And most likely still full of Gabriel.

If he had any say in it, that was. Seeing as how Sam wasn't awake to say no… it appeared he _did_ have the say.

He grinned with all the charm of a devil.

~::~

Some months later, they were in bed. It was actually turning into a favored location of theirs, though any surface was just acceptable. The bed was simply the most comfortable and it was definitely the least awkward place to fall asleep at after a long bout of sex.

Sam was reading a book, belly-down, and Gabriel was eyeballing his unclad ass. That wasn't anything new either. It was just begging for some hard loving… If it had a voice all of its own, it would be _crying_ for Gabriel to fill it. Hungry little bitch…

And then he realized that his moose-y angel was staring at him. "Gabe?"

"Hm?"

"I, uh…" He grumbled something and then stuffed his nose in his book. Too bad, Gabriel could still see his red-tinted ears.

"You what?"

"IthinkImightloveyou…" he said, just barely any louder.

How random. Then Gabriel thought back on their relationship from day one. On the other hand, random seemed to define them.

"Oh, Sammy…"

"Don't –"

Gabriel kissed him. Words were so cliché, they should just always talk through lips. Mouth-to-mouth was a great way to chat, it said a lot about them.

It said, "I love you, you love me, now let's go kill Barney". Okay, no, it didn't. It did say that it was all going to be okay, though. Whatever "it" was. "It" was most likely the rest of their lives. Or maybe just that night.

Whatever.

Life was good anyway.

_Author's Note: I lied. I'm going to leave an author's note right here. I'm declaring this story complete but I might write an extra chapter or two if wanted… or inspired…_


End file.
